


Брат-медбрат и волшебные пелёнки принца Лотрика

by yisandra



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Лотрик мечтает о моде, но вместо этого носит древнюю ветошь, а Лориан ни о чём не мечтает, он просто работает старшим братом и квалифицированным медперсоналом заодно. Посвящается каноничному одеянию принца Лотрика:(http://ru.darksouls.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D1%82_%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B2%D1%8B)





	Брат-медбрат и волшебные пелёнки принца Лотрика

**Author's Note:**

> ООС во все поля, Лотрик – обиженный социофобный неврастеник, Лориан ходит и разговаривает; шутки за 300 (тысяч потерянных душ); присутствует мат в единственном числе

Венценосная чета правителей Лотрика были люди упорные, но ебанутые. Именно поэтому они назвали второго сына именем своего замка (некоторые называют первенца именем отца, но это прошлый век для столь продвинутых особ!), именно поэтому они решили вырастить из него жертвенную овечку и именно поэтому, очевидно, болезненного младенца завернули в рассчитанные на взрослого одеяния, усиленные молитвами всех наличных священников. Поверх нормальных пелёнок, разумеется, так как снимать одеяние было нельзя, а стирать-то придётся, буде порфироносное дитя их уделает.

О психологической травме, которую такого рода пинетки могут нанести ребёнку, гордые родители, естественно, не подумали. Кого вообще волнует его психологическое состояние? Пусть вырастет и научится пользоваться спичками, этого вполне достаточно.

Ничего удивительного, что семнадцать лет спустя принц Лотрик прятался в дворцовой библиотеке. Там он читал, ел, а порой и спал, и рычал на всех, кто пытался его оттуда извлечь, кроме разве что старшего брата, обладавшего рядом личных привилегий. Впрочем, порой доставалось и принцу Лориану.

***

\- Дорогой брат, - едко сказал Лотрик стоящему над ним с видом бесконечного терпения старшему принцу. – Я не желаю никого видеть и ещё менее желаю, чтобы кто-то видел меня, пока я облачён в эту ветошь! До сих пор помню, как всё детство её обматывали вокруг меня и привязывали ремнями, а я каждую неделю бегал к родителям и спрашивал, нельзя ли мне уже снять этот кошмар, хоть ненадолго. И знаешь, что они отвечали? «Нет, дорогой, нельзя, надо потерпеть, ути, наша пусечка, какой же ты милый, когда дуешься. Ну не расстраивайся. Может быть потом, когда ты вырастешь, станешь взрослым… и сожжёшь себя во имя нас!» - Он резко захлопнул книгу. Облачко пыли взвилось в воздух.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это необходимо для твоего здоровья, - привычно отозвался Лориан.

\- Всех ТАК волнует моё здоровье! Конечно, вдруг я не доживу до возжигания! 

\- Ты так злишься, как будто у тебя опять разыгралась изжога, - проницательно заметил Лориан. – И ломит суставы.

\- …Возможно, - буркнул Лотрик.

\- Пошли сделаем припарки. Я сварю тебе чёрную гадость от изжоги, а ты немного полежишь в собственной кровати. Заодно вспомнишь, как она выглядит.

Лотрик поскрипел зубами, но сдержанно (зубы у него, как и прочий организм, были не сильно крепкие). Вообще-то он терпеть не мог лечебных процедур и лекарств, окружавших его всю сознательную жизнь, и основной причиной его неприязни была необходимость демонстрировать посторонним врачам и слугам собственную немощь. Однако Лориан к посторонним не относился и потому со временем почти полностью взял на себя техническое обслуживание брата. Это сделало сами процедуры немного менее позорными и более выносимыми, но характер младшего принца не исправило.

\- Допустим, - сказал Лотрик. – Но только если ты почитаешь мне, пока я буду валяться, словно падаль, с припарками под тремя одеялами, - и он решительно протянул брату огромный фолиант «1000 и одно чудо архитектуры родного края». – Не волнуйся, там есть картинки.

Лориан вздохнул, взял в одну руку фолиант, другой ненавязчиво подхватил брата под локоть и повлёк его навстречу унизительным припаркам и архитектурному просвещению.

***

\- В конце месяца устраивают бал, - сказал старший принц, когда Лотрик уже устроился в постели с припарками, обмотанными вокруг каждого сустава, включая те, что на пальцах, и не мог никуда убежать.

\- Спорю на что угодно, матушка опять напялит то кошмарное платье с гербами, - фыркнул Лотрик. – Хотя в этом сезоне в моде как раз идеально идущий ей фасон, и, если дать швеям пинка, ещё можно было бы успеть пошить приличный наряд с таким, знаешь, элегантным шлейфом. Недлинным, больше намёком…

Он печально вздохнул. Лотрик смыслил в одежде и искренне интересовался модными веяниями, но держал эту свою слабость втайне от всех, кроме брата.

\- Ты мог бы сказать ей об этом, - осторожно произнёс Лориан, чувствуя, что ступает на тонкий лёд.

К счастью, припарки уже начали действовать, так что Лотрик не взвился, как укушенный, а только горько рассмеялся:

\- Кому нужны советы по стилю от человека, носящего ветошь… да ещё и одну и ту же с колыбели!

\- Сам ты, я так понимаю, на бал не пойдёшь? - ещё более осторожно спросил Лориан.

\- В чём?! Как ты представляешь меня там – вот в этом? Чтобы кто-то из гостей перепутал меня с половой тряпкой?! Прекрати эту чушь и читай мне книгу. Начни с главы «Соборы».

\- Я просто подумал…

\- Не надо, у тебя не получается. Лориан, серьёзно, тебе нужен глухой шлем, по крайней мере, полностью закрывающий верхнюю часть лица, - как стилист говорю. А то, когда ты начинаешь думать, у тебя такой взгляд делается, что скоро лошади шарахаться начнут. Я вот не лошадь, но уже начал.

Лориан только плечами пожал, раскрывая книгу.

***

Через четыре дня Лотрик молча созерцал глухой на вид шлем, полностью прячущий от глаз верхнюю половину лица Лориана.

\- Мда, - сказал он наконец с некоторой растерянностью. - Не ожидал, что ты воспримешь это так буквально. Тебе хоть видно там что-нибудь? – он постучал по металлу ногтем.

Лориан невозмутимо показал ему кулак с оттопыренным большим пальцем, дескать, «у меня всё отлично».

\- А в бою не мешает? – продолжал тревожиться Лотрик. – Не пойми неправильно, но, всё-таки ты славный рыцарь и мой защитник, будет довольно глупо, если ты начнёшь пропускать удары только из-за стильного шлема…

\- Можешь завтра спуститься и поприсутствовать на рыцарской тренировке, - щедро предложил Лориан. – Убедишься, что сноровки я не потерял.

\- По-моему, ты опять пытаешься вытащить меня на глаза любящих подданных, совершенно не думая, что я под их недоумёнными взглядами чувствую.

\- По-моему, тебе пора пить твои капли.

\- Ненавижу капли.

\- Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя. Мне не нравится, что ты хоронишь себя живьём в этой библиотеке. Мог бы хоть иногда выходить, я не знаю… знакомиться с девушками, в конце концов. Тебе семнадцать, а не семьдесят.

\- Лориан, я ношу юбку! Старую, разваливающуюся рваную юбку! Какой девушке это понравится?

\- Я мог бы тебя познакомить кое с кем…

\- Лориан, там, где есть ты, на меня точно никто не посмотрит, даже если я сниму юбку и спляшу канкан на столе, размахивая ею, как флагом. А там, где тебя нет… ну, туда я вообще не пойду, начнём с этого.

\- Отлично. И как ты предлагаешь мне выковыривать тебя из твоей раковины?

\- Никак. Смирись. И принеси мне капли.

***

\- Что это за подозрительно довольное выражение лица? – насторожился Лотрик при виде брата. – Только не говори, что нашёл мне девицу, которая любит парней в юбках и не любит тебя.

\- Лучше. Я нашёл тебе ровно сотню священников с хорошей репутацией!

\- Хм, спасибо, конечно, но что ты мне предлагаешь с ними делать? Они даже не девицы. Хотя нет, не отвечай! Не хочу знать.

\- Они рассядутся по периметру бального зала, - поведал Лориан, беря брата за руки и поднимая из уютного библиотечного кресла. – И будут непрерывно молиться за твоё здоровье, пока ты будешь прекрасно себя чувствовать без своей ветошки.

\- Подожди, ты имеешь в виду?.. – Лотрик выглянул из-под капюшона с немым вопросом на лице. Лориан так с ходу не сумел бы припомнить, когда в последний раз видел у брата такие широко распахнутые, полные надежды глаза.

\- Я имею в виду, что ты идёшь на бал в чём захочешь! - победно заключил Лориан и легонько встряхнул брата. – И, надеюсь, будешь там танцевать, а не только подпирать стенку, критикуя чужие наряды.

Лотрик ухватился за Лориана и слабым голосом сказал:

\- Меня ноги не держат, посади меня, где взял. Потом размассируй мне голени и позови придворную модистку. Я буду творить историю!

\- Угу, - Лориан опустил Лотрика в кресло и сел на пол, даже не пытаясь подавить самодовольную улыбку.

\- …Потому что, раз уж мне выпал такой уникальный шанс, я собираюсь гульнуть на все!

**Author's Note:**

> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/7/1/8/171840/85613035.png
> 
> принц лотрик грустно носит ветошь  
> мечтая править миром мод  
> а лориан организует  
> ему возможность потусить


End file.
